PayBack
by darkromancelove
Summary: The Shield have beaten Evolution at their own game twice. Now it's time for some PayBack! Warning: This story contains graphic violence, mental abuse, and rape. Read at your own caution.
1. Chapter 1

**PayBack**

 **Warning: This story contains violent action, including verbal and physical abuse and rape. If you cannot the handle the darker side, this is not for you. This is a short story maybe in 3 parts.**

 ***Synopsis: The Shield had just beat Evolution for a second. Time, they were battered and tired but ready to celebrate their victory. They were just not aware just what lengths Evolution would go to get PayBack!**

 **Introduction**

The three members of the most exciting team in WWE history, The Shield made their way down the long, narrow hallway. Excitement was in the air! The sweet smell of victory was flowing from every fiber of their being. They had for a second time conquered one of the most legendary teams in history and it was one of the most poignant moments in all of their careers. They were tired and battle weary but their hearts were full of pride. They had stuck together and showed their dominance in this industry once again and it felt as if they had just won Olympic gold medals.

Evolution was one of the greatest teams of all time. Each member was an accomplished wrestler and had excelled not only as a team but as individuals as well. 31 world titles had been held between the members of Evolution and it was a real accomplishment to beat The Cerebral Assassin HHH, The Apex Predator Randy Orton, and The Beast Batista, otherwise known as Evolution!

Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose, all clad in black swat team garb made their way to their dressing room. The trio was more than thrilled with their latest victory and they couldn't wait to celebrate. Once inside their private domain, Seth and Dean jumped on the leader of The Shield, Roman Reigns for a hug. Roman kissed each of his boys proudly. They had went to battle and had won. Dean and Seth were the smallest out of all six men in the tag match but they had not let them stop them from showing off their skilled abilities.

Roman was the strong, commanding leader of the team. His power and strength led the team to victory many times. He had a calmness about him that somehow kept his team cool under pressure. His quiet intensity spoke volumes in battle. When Roman was quiet, he was deadly.

Seth Rollins, the smaller man on the team was the expert aerialist of the group. His high flying abilities known no bounds. He was also known as the man with a plan His tactical strategies displayed his vast knowledge of tactical superiority over the other teams. When Rollins had a plan, you could bet, The Shield would walk out victorious.

Dean Ambrose, also known as the mouthpiece of the group. His sharp wit and even sharper tongue were no comparison to anyone in the sport today. His keen wit was only of matched by his unpredictable nature and his brawling hands. Dean was a hot head and often lost his cool. Tread lightly around Dean, you never knew what would set him off.

Each member had a different style and the three contrasting styles worked together because all three men were devoted to each other in a way the wrestling world had never seen before. They were loyal, strong, and ambitious. Now that they conquered Evolution, they all silently wondered who was even left for them to annihilate. They had destroyed every team in the WWE.

All three men hurried to the showers to get as clean as possible. They were all riled up from their passionate kissing but they were hot, sweaty and sticky so they were ready to wash away the stench of their hard won battle. Roman watched hungrily as his two boys laughed and talked happily. His boys were so different.

Seth had a very pretty face with a well-kept beard. Seth had chocolate brown eyes that could melt your heart. His hair was two toned with a majority of his hair was naturally black with a patch of long blonde hair that made him stand out. He was devoted to Crossfit and his abs were much more defined from all his workouts. Seth was very dedicated to his physical well-being. Seth was also sweet and compassionate. Seth was the glue that kept them together not only as a group, but as a couple. Three egos often erupted and it was Seth that kept everything in perspective and kept everyone on the same page. He was a beautiful man that Roman enjoyed watching when Seth didn't know it.

Dean was as different from Seth as he was from Roman. Dean was a chameleon. His hair often changed colors from blonde to red, to brown depending on what light and how dry his hair was. His hair was crazy and untamable and fit his personality perfectly. His eyes were blue with deep dimples whenever he smiled. Dean was more masculine that Seth in the face. Whereas Seth was pretty, Dean could be considered handsome. Dean had broad muscular shoulders and the tiniest waist. Roman marveled sometimes at just how tiny Dean's waist was. As much as Roman marveled at Dean's waist, he was equally astounded by Dean's perfectly round ass. His ass was the perfect shape of an apple. Roman equally could be caught staring at Dean's ass licking his lips hungrily just as much as he stared at Seth's beautiful face as if in a trance.

The men all laughed and talked about their latest accomplishment. Their bodies were sore and they hoped it wouldn't interfere with their celebrating later in their room. Roman was thinking watching his boys make love first before he took both of them for himself. Roman never topped, as their leader, he was always the more dominant but Dean and Seth took turns topping each other at times. He figured that way each one wouldn't get too sore. He loved watching their make out sessions. Dean was usually the more aggressor but at times he would submit to Seth. He especially liked to be topped when Seth was fucking his prostate just right and Roman would suck on Dean's aching cock until he came in Roman's mouth. That was the best orgasm in the world Dean had said after the first time.

Both of his boys like to be dominated by him though, each submitted completely to whatever Roman wanted. Sometimes Dean would test the waters of defiance. Roman knew that it was just so that he would he would have a harsher punishment since Dean was a masochist at heart. He liked pain he liked rough treatment, Roman figured it stemmed from his abuse as a child which why sometimes it was hard for Roman to punish Dean. But Roman knew that Dean needed it at times, somehow it kept him grounded from sinking further into his craziness that had a tendency to take control over Dean.

Both men meant everything to Roman. To the world, they were his brothers but behind closed doors, hey were his lovers. He loved them more than he had loved anyone else in his life besides his family.

It was still hard to realize that at one time he had almost lost them. For a time, Dean and Roman were always at odds with each other. Dean had increasingly become more annoying and harder to control. The constant bickering and fighting had been too much for Seth to handle. Seth walked out on them in the middle of one of the most important fights of their careers. When their feud with The Wyatt's was to secure their spot as top team.

But the fighting had finally broke Seth. His loving, caring personality just couldn't go on the way they were. Roman and Dean's fighting had taken over the team and was costing them matches and they were too distracted to concentrate to win. It was the last straw. It still haunted Seth to this day, the heartbreaking look Dean had given Seth when Seth had jumped down from the apron and refused to be tagged in. Instead he left Roman and Dean to total destruction. Dean's true nature showed. He didn't leave Roman's side. They tried to take on The Wyatt's alone but they were doomed to fail. 3 against 2, there was no way for The Shield to win.

That night Roman sat in the locker room looking at the heartbroken Dean. Gone was the strong, angry lunatic. He was replaced with a scared little boy who was always felt abandoned. Seth had always had a special way of getting through to Dean. A gift that Roman had never possessed. Roman had walked over to Dean and sat down beside him. Roman took Dean in his arms worried that Dean would break away from him and Roman would lose Dean as well. Instead, Dean had cuddled into Roman, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean sighed as Roman held him tightly. Roman had learned that Dean had been feeling unloved and felt jealous of how well Roman had got along with Seth. Dean said he understood if he wanted to run off to Seth and leave him. Roman cuddled Dean and said that Seth had made his choice and he had made his. Roman did not leave Dean's side all night. He couldn't even remember a time when he had felt so closer to Dean.

The next night, Seth explained why he had ran off and abandoned his team. They could see just how hurt and lost Seth looked. He had to do something drastic to wake them up or they were finished anyways. Roman took Seth back right away, it took a little more convincing since Dean was as troubled as he was but Dean gave in. From that moment on, they worked hard on repairing their damaged relationship and had come out stronger from the experience.

The Shield walked out of the shower room and they noticed a couple of buckets laying close by with bottles of champagne on ice.

"Well what do we have here?" Seth said looking surprisingly at the bottles.

Roman walked over to one buckets that had a note taped to the neck. Roman took the note off, opened it and read it out loud.

 _Tonight the better team won! Congratulations on your victory. It was an honor to lose to such a dominating team. Enjoy this small token of our esteem for giving us the fight of lives._

 _Evolution_

"Oh Right!" Dean said happily as he uncorked a bottle. It popped loudly off the bottle almost hitting Seth who ducked out of the way. White, foamy delicious liquor spilled out all over his hands and they screamed excitedly. Seth snatched up the champagne flutes and Dean poured all three with the sweet liquor.

"Guys, shouldn't we wait until we get back to the hotel?" Roman cautioned.

"A couple of glasses won't hurt us. I could drink both bottles straight and it won't affect me." Dean taunted happily guzzling down the expensive liquor.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and also drank his champagne down thirstily. Seth made a face as the fiery liquid traveled down his throat. His whole body hurt so he was hoping to ease the pain.

"Besides Big Man, this way we will be a lot more loosen up when we get to our room." Dean winked. He knew that Roman had a very hearty sexual appetite. They were in pain despite the celebratory feeling and they wanted to fuck so they were hoping the alcohol would deaden the pain they were feeling.

Roman liked the sound of that and he uncorked the second bottle and drank straight from the bottle as Dean and Seth screamed wildly. The trio happily drank, laughed and eagerly. Dean and Seth danced around as Roman watch his boys having a good time as he drank from his own bottle of Champagne. It didn't take long before he began feeling tired and sluggish. "I think I may have drank too much." Roman laughed. His eyes sight looked blurry but he swore he could see Seth pass out and Dean laughing was trying to wake him. Roman closed his eyes lethargically and then blackness and nothing.

 **So what are your thoughts so far on the story? This was just to put the story together so that you could get into their state of mind at the time. The next chapter won't be so cheery. Thank you guys for reading and I hope reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PayBack!**

 **The Bait**

Roman began to stir slowly. His head felt like it had lead weights weighing him down. He groaned at the pain in his head. His gray eyes opened slowly and quickly shut once the bright light hit his eyes harshly. OH God! How did I drink so much to feel this bad so quickly, he thought with a groan? His brain felt like mush and his thoughts were all jumbled. He tried to move his hands to wipe his eyes but his hands wouldn't move. Roman frowned as his head throbbed painfully. He tried to call out for Dean or Seth but his voice only came out as a croak.

Roman opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, getting his eyes use to the light. It took a few blinks but Roman finally was able to open his eyes now without them hurting. Of course it was not the same for his head that felt like he had been bashed upside the head. Roman once again groaned as he moved his neck so he could see why he couldn't move his hands. His eyes widened as he saw that each of his hands were tied to the wooden arms of the chair he was sitting in. It took a moment for Roman's sluggish brain to fully comprehend what was going on. "What The Fuck!" Roman finally found his voice and he didn't sound like a croaking frog.

Roman looked around the room and all he was saw was gray brick. It was dark and creepy but there was a light overhead. Roman heard drops of water as if he was in some sort of a basement or boiler room. It was hot and stuffy and the air smelled of mildew. Over in the corner, Roman saw a beaten up mattress and a dirty old brown couch. He had no clue what was going on. This was so surreal. Roman then looked on the floor and he saw Seth and Dean both had their hands and feet tied up, sprawled out on the concrete floor. They were dressed in their Shield gear. That was strange considering the last he remembered, they were only wearing towels.

Roman pushed through the fog trying to remember what had happened. They had beat Evolution, went back to their dressing room. They had showered and came out to two bottles of Champagne sent by… Oh No! Roman realized then that Evolution had spiked the champagne, but how? The bottles were sealed shut. Roman thought as he tried to free his hands and arms. His hard muscles strained to break loose but to no avail. The ugly, thick brown ropes were thick and tied tightly. The rough rope was digging into Roman's skin. Roman heard a noise and then he saw Seth starting to stir on the floor.

"Seth!" Roman whispered as Seth whimpered.

He looked at his tied hands and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Seth looked over at Roman and saw that he was tied up as well. Seth frowned. His head was pounding and his body ached. Many questions were running through his mind that was beginning to awaken from the hazy state it was in. He rolled over toward Dean who was still passed out. "Dean!" Seth whispered. "Dean!"

Dean stirred slightly. His blue eyes popped opened suddenly almost scaring Seth. Dean never slept well and he always woke up with haunted looks. Dean coughed almost choking on his spit caught in his throat. He sat up and tried to move his hands but they were tied together. Dean looked at Seth whose hands were also tied together by thick, rough brown ropes. "Seth, what's going on?" Dean's voice was even raspier than usual.

"I don't know!" Seth said as he scooted over to Dean, finding comfort with his lover so close to him. Seth laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean kissed the top of Seth's head comfortingly.

Dean looked over to their leader who was arms and legs were tied to a chair. Roman was trying to look strong and confident but Dean could sense that Roman was scared ad it caused a shiver to run down his back.

"Dean, I'm scared!" Seth whispered.

"I'm here!" Dean said nuzzling Seth's head. Seth's hair was dry now and laid freely. It didn't escape either one of them that they were fully dressed when they last remembered being only in towels after their shower. Which made them wonder, who dressed them?

"Time to wake up ladies!" The three captive men all turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. They could see three shadows moving off in the distance. It wasn't until they came closer to the light that they recognized HHH, Randy Orton, and Batista.

"You're finally awake! Now we can have a party!" Randy said smirking.

Roman watched the trio come closer warily. He had no idea what they were up to but he knew it couldn't be anything good. All three men were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Nothing too special. They all looked relaxed. Roman narrowed his eyes and he set his sights on the leader, HHH.

"OK! HA HA! You got us! Now let us go!" Roman hoped desperately that this was some sick prank. He was willing to laugh it off to get him and his boys out of here safely. This dungeon smelled awful and he knew his boys couldn't be comfortable on that hard, concrete floor.

"OH Roman! I don't think so!" HHH smirked at Roman standing tall as Roman was tied down to the chair. "We are just getting started." Batista and Randy laughed behind him.

Roman didn't flinch. He just looked HHH directly eye to let Hunter know he wasn't scared. He couldn't be, he had to get Dean and Seth out of this somehow. "So are we celebrating then?"

"Well we are celebrating!" They all laughed.

"Why? You Fuckers Lost!" Dean said from his lying position on the floor.

Roman knew that Dean was going to be the problem here, him and his big mouth. Randy Orton walked over to the men, he shoved Seth off of Dean and grabbed Dean by his wild curls. Dean grunted as he was lifted off the ground from his hair. He could feel his eyes water from the tearing sensation from his hair follicles. Randy Orton laughed as soon as he pulled Dean to his feet, Dean forgot his feet were tied and he went to step. Randy let go and Dean fell to the hard floor with a thud. Dean threw his arms out and kept his head from smacking the hard floor. He probably could have knocked himself out. Dean whimpered from the fall that hit his elbows.

"OK Dean?" Randy asked slapping Dean in the face. Dean growled at Randy which only earned him a vicious kick to his mid-section.

"Motherfucker! Leave him alone!" Seth said angrily trying his best to scoot his way over to Dean but was stopped when Batista placed his foot on Seth's back and pushed him down forcefully. He laughed as Seth flounced around angrily.

"Hunter!" Roman stared at HHH. He needed to keep his wits about him. They were in a precarious state. Roman was no idiot. This was a bad situation. He didn't know just what they were up to though so Roman was hoping to reason with Hunter. "We need to go get some sleep for RAW tomorrow. You made your point, OK! You Win! Now just let us go!"

HHH laughed. "I like you Roman. You seem like a real nice guy, seem to care about your team mates. But I care about my team as well and their morale is low! So I am just making my own boys feel a little better about their loss. Unfortunately, I am going to use your boys to do that!" Hunter smirked.

"Let them go and just use me!" Roman offered. He could see way they were looking at Seth and Dean and now it was clear just what they wanted from them.

All three men laughed. "Roman, how noble of you! Prepared to sacrifice yourself your team but it's more than that." Hunter looked over at Seth and Dean laying on the floor. Batista had Seth pinned down to the floor with his foot and Randy had his hand wrapped around Dean's neck glaring down at him. "Randy, let up some, he is gagging!" HHH ordered.

"I just want this fucker to shut the fuck up for once!" Randy was clearly tired of Dean always running his mouth, he couldn't really blame him.

HHH admitted he was sick of it as well. He was probably the one they were going to take the most pleasure out of abusing. "He will, when you jam your cock down his throat, he'll shut up then!" That seemed to appease Randy and he let up on his grip. Dean coughed a bit trying to breathe again.

Roman glared at HHH. "He is not touching him!" Roman said sternly. "Now let us go, you had your fun!"

"We are not even close to being done Roman! What are you so upset about, isn't he the one you don't even like?" HHH said. "Or are you fucking both of them?"

Roman just glared. He didn't want to give away any information that could be used against them.

"Ae you fucking them Roman?'

Roman refused to answer.

"HMMMMM! Maybe we should have a look at your boys to even see if they are worth fucking!" HHH announced. Hunter stared right back at Roman looking for any emotion but Roman tried to keep his face blank of any emotion. "Randy, Batista, get them up, I want to take a look." HHH could have sworn he heard Roman growl.

They first cut the ropes to their feet and they each grabbed Seth and Dean and pulled them to their feet by their hair. They yanked on their hair painfully and both men gritted their teeth.

"I know you are probably wondering why we dressed you all up in your ring gear but you guys look really hot in black. The vest is very sexy on you Seth and Dean's muscle shirt just was too tempting for us to resist." HHH said as he pulled up and chair and sat by Roman. "Any other questions do you have?"

"The bottles of champagne, where we…?'

"Drugged? Yes! I am quite surprised that you fell for it but so glad you didn't decide to take them to your hotel room to celebrate."

"But they were sealed?"

"I had them specially made. I'm rich Roman, I get whatever I want." HHH winked at Roman letting Roman know he wanted him. Roman groaned.

HHH turned his attention back to Randy and Batista who had a hold of both Seth and Dean. Their hands were still tied. "OK Boys! Get their clothes off of them! Start with the shirts just for now." HHH ordered.

Roman turned to look at HHH angrily but HHH refused to look in Roman's direction. He was watching as Randy and Batista took their knives out. Randy looked straight at Dean since he knew he was the hot head. "I would suggest you stay perfectly still while I am cutting your shirt off." Randy laughed. "Don't want to accidently cut you and then you bleed to death."

Dean glared at Randy as he grabbed a hold of his black spandex muscle shirt and began cutting through the material. It was incredibly difficult to keep his mouth shut but he bit his lip to help.

Batista smiled as he slowly cut the vest off of The Architect of The Shield. Seth's chocolate brown eyes watched warily as his black shirt was cut away from his body as well. Seth didn't like what was going on but he felt powerless to stop it. He knew that they would use Roman and Dean against him to do as they wanted. Seth felt the humid air hit his tanned skin. Batista smiled as he gazed at Seth's muscular chest. "You are so pretty!" Batista said as he rubbed his hand down Seth's beautiful chest. He touched Seth's shoulder length two toned hair enjoying how soft his hair felt between his fingers. Seth grunted when Batista grabbed Seth's cock roughly over his black cargo pants.

"Get Your Fucking Hands Off Of him!" Dean growled glaring at Batista.

Randy grabbed Dean's chin roughly and jerked him closer to him. "I am so tired of your moth Ambrose!" Randy forced Dean down onto his knees. Randy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling out his thick hard cock. Dean's eyes widened and he brought his hands up and tried to push away from Randy but Randy grabbed Dean's hair and forced his head to look u at him. "Open your fucking mouth Ambrose!" Randy ordered as he placed the blade tip right on Dean's jugular vein on his neck. Dean closed his eyes and he swallowed, he could feel the tip up against his skin.

"FUCK! Let him go now! Hunter stop him!" Roman growled angrily.

"He needs to learn his place! He is nothing but a common gutter rat and he needs to learn to do what he is told to do. You are way too lax with him, letting him fly off the handle whenever." Hunter smiled as he watched Dean open his mouth.

As soon as Randy forced his cock into Dean's mouth he knew he felt his heart breaking. He promised to protect his boys always and now all he can do is watch as Randy roughly fucks Dean's mouth. He could hear Dean gagging as Randy tried to shove his cock all the way down Dean's throat.

"OH FUCK!" Randy moaned. "Finally you are using your mouth for what it was made for."

Seth closed his eyes as Randy fucked Dean's mouth. Seth could hear Randy bashing Dean calling him "white trash" and "gutter rat", everything degrading he could think of. Even went as far to say he needed to go find the corner his mother was hooking on so he could fuck her to. Seth felt his heart breaking for Dean. But Seth knew he was next. Sure enough, Seth heard a zipper and then the tip of a cock was smacking him on the lips. Seth's eyes flew open to see Batista's big cock trying to slip into his mouth.

Randy sighed angrily. "Are you little shits going to try and resist the whole time? I could cut your fuck buddy here to shreds so open your fucking mouth." Randy gritted as he fucked Dean's moth harder. Dean could feel tears in his eyes as Randy fucked his mouth with abandon. Dean figured it would make more sense to get Randy off as quickly as possible so he would leave him alone so Dean hollowed his cheeks and teased Randy's cock with his tongue. That seemed to make Randy happier and his thrust were more leisurely and slow.

Seth opened his mouth up to Batista shoving his cock deep inside of his hole. Batista didn't give Seth much time to relax his throat before he was shoving his cock in as deep as it could go, choking poor Seth in the process. Seth gagged but that didn't stop The Beast from thrusting into Seth's warm mouth deeper and harder. Batista did pull out when he realized that Seth may throw up. Batista grabbed Seth roughly by the back of his head. "Don't you fucking dare throw up on me!" Batista threatened. Seth nodded and opened his mouth again. This time, Batista was a little gentler sticking his dick in. Seth was more prepared and was able to relax his throat so that Batista could be balls deep inside of Seth's hot mouth.

Batista laughed looking at Randy. "I forgot I got the sissy one!"

Randy looked down at Ambrose as he fuck faced him deep and hard. "Well all Ambrose is good for is using his damn mouth. At least he is now using it more productively." Randy and Batista both laughed.

Seth and Dean's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and humiliation. They could feel their captors hands wound into hair guiding the pace, their mouths full of cock. Batista and Randy's moans got louder and louder.

"OH FUCK!" Batista moaned.

"Damn Ambrose, I have a whole new appreciation for your big mouth!" Randy breathed out raggedly.

Roman looked away, he couldn't watch his boys being used in such a degrading way. He had never treated them like that and he never would. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Something wrong Roman?" HHH asked.

"Fuck You! You know this isn't right. We won, we beat you, and this is some cowardly Bullshit!" Roman's voice was steely but husky from the thick emotion.

"Come on Roman, you're a leader, you know you have to keep your men motivated."

"So you can't beat us in a fair fight in the ring so you useless pieces of garbage think it's better to humiliate us?"

HHH thought for a moment. Roman wondered if HHH was actually putting any real thought into his words. "Yes it is! Just look how happy my boys are now. In fact, Randy looks like he is about to cream all in Dean's mouth!" HHH grabbed Roman's head and purposely made him look in that direction. Just in time to see Randy use both hands at the back of Dean's head and fuck his mouth harder. Randy laid his head back and a mixture between a moan and a growl echoed through the dank room as Randy let his load go into Dean's unsuspecting mouth. It was hot and salty and shot out so quickly that Dean couldn't drink it down fast enough.

"Get off my dick now Bitch!" Randy said pushing Dean down as Randy's juices spilled from his mouth and Dean was gagging on Randy's cum. Randy just smirked as Dean tried to clear his throat.

Batista moaned, he was so close. "That's it Sweet Thing, move that tongue all around my cock. FUCK! You are so HOT Pretty Girl!" Seth growled at being called a girl. "SHUT UP BITCH! JUST TAKE IT!" Batista growled back before he unloaded his wad in Seth's mouth. Seth hadn't been expecting and he too began to gag. Batista pumped into Seth's mouth filling him up faster than he could swallow. Cum leaked from the corners of his mouth. Once Batista was done, he pushed Seth away from him also. Seth landed close to Dean who had finally recovered.

Dean watched helplessly as Seth coughed and gagged on cum. Roman would have never done that to them Dean thought irritably. Even all the times that Dean had pissed Roman off, Roman always was a selfless lover.

"Seth!" Dean whispered to Seth and Seth turned toward Dean. Dean put his hands up trying to wipe cum off of his beautiful lover's beard. Dean used his thumb to stroke Seth's cheek and Seth smiled at Dean. Rough and tough Dean always had a gentle side to him that few experienced.

"That was so nasty!" Seth whispered. He was tired of them treating him like a girl. "So gross!" Seth laughed softly to Dean and Dean put his head closer to Seth.

"OH Look at the Love Birds!" Batista taunted. He grabbed Randy and began twirling him around mocking Seth and Dean.

"OH Batista, I love you so!" Randy batted his eyelashes.

"I love you to Baby!" Batista dipped Randy playfully and they laughed.

"Oh Yeah! Laugh morons but we beat your asses!" Seth was being bold and brash but he hated them thinking he was a pussy just because he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Seth sat up defiantly.

"Oh, so now you want to be the big mouth!" HHH laughed. "Get him!"

Randy and Batista went to grab Seth. Dean tried to cover Seth but Batista kicked Dean hard in the ribs and then threw him off of Seth. Randy grabbed Seth by his neck and hair and brought him closer to HHH.

"Get him on his knees." HHH commanded and Randy forced Seth down to his knees. "Bring Dean over so he can watch to."

Batista walked over and dragged Dean over to where Seth was knelt down in front of HHH. HHH began unbuttoning his pants. He unzipped them and then pulled them down enough so that his huge throbbing cock could be released. HHH's cock was quite impressive and Seth looked at the girth and realized his jaws were definitely going to hurt fitting that cock in his mouth. Seth looked up at HHH fiercely.

"You can try to resist but my cock is going in either your mouth or Deans, make up your mind."

Seth sighed. Anytime one of them would try to resist, they were going to use his lovers against him so he nodded and HHH smiled. "That's a good little cum slut! Now lick on the tip!"

Seth stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of HHH's cock tentatively. He began slowly sucking on it, twirling his tongue along the smooth head. He could see the monster getting bigger and his eyes widened. HHH wrapped his hand around the base lifting his cock up slightly. "Take it all the way in your mouth Seth!" HHH looked over at Dean and Batista. "I want him sucking my balls."

Batista forced Dean over to HHH and Seth and was lowered to HHH's bulging, smooth ball sac. Dean licked the smooth skin before taking his ball sac into his mouth sucking on the tender flesh. HHH moaned as he watch Seth slurping all over his cock. His mouth was full of cock as he felt Dean's tongue massaging his balls. He hoped Roman was watching because right now, it felt too good to look over and see. HHH removed his hand so that Seth could take all of his cock into his heavenly mouth. HHH moaned as he Seth sucked greedily on HHH's cock. He wasn't thrusting because he enjoyed the feel of his balls being sucked on as his cock was sucked on as well. Seth hollowed out his cheeks and began moving up and down on HHH's hard length. It didn't take much longer before HHH released his white pearly ropes inside of Seth's warm mouth with a loud grunt. Thankfully HHH's load didn't shoot out as fast and Seth was able to gulp it all down. HHH laughed. "Greedy little bastard!" HHH commented as he withdrew his cock from Seth's mouth and Dean was pulled off his balls.

HHH sat down breathing heavily. He felt a lot calmer. "Damn! That blowjob was amazing!" HHH panted out, his cock still uncovered as it shrank back.

Roman waited until HHH got his breath back. He watched as Seth and Dean cuddled together. Seth laid his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean kissed Seth on the forehead. "OK! Done now? You proved your point! Or am I the finale? That's fine! Send Dean and Seth to their room so they can eat and rest. I'll talk on all three of you but that is enough with them!" Roman was angry at seeing his boys being completely defiled.

HHH smiled over at Roman, "We are not even remotely done yet!" Randy and Batista laughed heartily.

 **OK! So I may extend this story to one or two chapters more. I wanted to break this story up into sections and didn't want them to get too long. What did you guys think? Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PayBack!**

Roman shook his head heatedly. He didn't know what to do and tied to this damn chair gave him no options. Roman frowned. Dean and Seth looked so broken on the floor. They had endured enough abuse and humiliation for a lifetime and still HHH and his merry band of assholes were not done yet. It was plain that HHH wanted The Shield not just broken, but decimated.

"OK, who is ready for some real fun?" HHH asked cheerfully.

"Fuck Yeah!" Randy said with a sinister grin.

"More than ready!" Batista said as he eyed the pair on the ground cuddling. "How do we pick which one though?"

"You like the girly boys, I thought this was a slam dunk." Randy rose an eyebrow.

"I do but the curly haired one is so cute!"

"The curly haired one has a mean streak which is what I like!" Randy said annoyingly.

"The curly haired one has a name dickweeds!" Dean spouted out.

Both men laughed. "Guys! We have time to figure out who gets who, Hell, you can fuck both of them if you want!" HHH smirked. "Let's get their pants off and see what they have. For Roman here to be so protective, they must be pretty special."

Randy grabbed Dean's boots and started pulling them off, that seemed like the best way to start. Batista followed with Seth, pulling Seth away from Dean in the process. Their boots weren't fully on so very little force was needed to pull them off of their feet.

"You've already seen them naked, how else did you get the ring gear on them." Roman stated irritably.

HHH looked over at Roman. "SHHHH! You'll ruin our fun!" HHH grinned, winking at Roman who growled back at Hunter.

Randy went to take Dean's belt off and he began struggling in earnest. He tried to use his tied hands to push Randy off, then he tried to hit Randy which Randy grabbed his hands and pinned Dean's arms above his head. Dean's body twisted and contorted and Randy laughed. "Damn! He is going to be one wild fuck!" Dean growled angrily.

Batista grabbed Seth's black belt and pulled him up. He walked Seth over to some old rusty pipes. Batista looped the belt around the piping and then buckled Seth's arms above his head. Batista tightened the belt so that Seth couldn't get free. Batista looked happy as a black, cargo clad Seth hung from the pipes, his beautiful frame on display. "Perfect!"

"Hey! Help me with this fucker!" Randy said irritably as Dean thrashed beneath him. Batista walked over and grabbed Dean's black belt and pulled it off his waist. Randy stood up and they both grabbed a hold of the wildly fighting Dean. "I see what you mean, he is a wild one!" Batista joked as they put him over by Seth and they strung him up as well, his body stretched out fully.

Randy bent down to pull Dean's pants off which was a mistake and Dean kicked Randy in the face with his knee. Randy fell to the ground covering his face with his hand. He kept checking for any signs of blood. "Goddamn Motherfucker!" Randy cursed angrily.

HHH got up and walked over to the crazy Shield member and punched him square in his face. Dean groaned out from the instant pain from the connecting fist to to his cheek. Dean winced as he turned his head toward his shoulder. He took a deep breath trying to control his breathing. He felt a panic attack coming on. It was all he could do to keep standing. At least if he did faint, he would just hang there, uselessly. Now he had wished HHH would have knocked him out cold.

"Dean!" Seth said worriedly. He could tell that Dean was breathing hard. "Dean!"

"Do you want one to?" HHH asked as he stepped in Seth's face. Seth bit back the retort he so much wanted to say. "I'm just worried about Dean, he is in the middle of a panic attack!" Seth tried to keep his voice even and he stared at HHH right in the eye.

HHH growled. "He's a fucking mess!" HHH went over and grabbed Dean's face roughly and turned it toward HHH. HHH could see that the younger man did appear to be breathing pretty raggedly. HHH looked over to Seth wondering what he should do.

"You have to calm him down." Seth instructed.

"Seriously?" HHH chuckled. This was ridiculous but he didn't much about panic attack so and how serious they were so he walked over to the younger man and kissed him softly. His hand gently slipped beneath the waist band of Dean's cargo pants and HHH found Dean's thick cock. His cock was limp but HHH knew he could fix that.

Dean closed his blue eyes as he felt Hunter's hand massaging his cock. His breathing did slow but now it felt caught in this throat as sweet sensations began awakening. Hunter felt Dean's cock getting hard and he smiled. He nodded to Randy and Randy slowly walked over and began to pull Dean's pants down as Hunter stroked his ever growing cock. "That's it Dean! Just give in, you have no choice. You're ours to do what with as we wish and if you are a good boy, we can make this a little more pleasant for you and Seth!"

Dean could feel HHH's breath on his neck. Dean was trying hard to hide his face since he could feel his body betraying him. He could feel his cock getting harder and thicker, responding to Hunter's expert caressing! Dean felt so embarrassed and his cheeks turned bright red as he felt his boxer briefs being pulled down exposing his Judas cock to the world. He felt so disappointed in himself for his body to being turned on. It was the ultimate humiliation.

"He likes it!" Batista said laughing.

"I always knew he was a little slut!" Randy smirked.

Hunter pulled his hand away from a very sexually excited Dean. "Roman, I have to say, very impressive boy you have here! I can see Randy chomping at the bit to get his hands on Dean." Hunter said as he grabbed Dean's head and turned his face toward them. He was completely embarrassed, his chubby cheeks were blushing red. Dean's blue eyes were narrowed angrily at being made a spectacle of.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Dean growled.

HHH laughed. "You would know!" HHH shot back. "At least I cured your attack or whatever that was."

"What are you boys waiting for? Get Seth's pants off!" HHH ordered Randy and Batista.

Seth did try to jerk away from them but it was no use. There was nowhere for him to go and nothing he could do. Randy easily grabbed a hold of Seth's torso as Batista unbutton and unzip his pants. He slid the black cargo pants down Seth's muscular legs and pulled them completely off leaving a very vulnerable and naked Seth standing there full of shame. Seth felt so embarrassed full on display to Randy and Batista's hungry eyes. Whereas Dean was more slim and trim. Seth's body was packed with muscles. His abs were perfectly defined. His body toned from head to toe.

Randy looked over at Batista. "I take that back, Dean is the girly looking one." Both men laughed.

Dean growled angrily and Seth just stared at his captors angrily. "Fuck You!" Dean spat out!

"Please Do!" Batista laughed as he pinched Dean's chubby cheeks. Dean pulled his cheeks away from Batista's painful pinch.

"Okay, they're ready!" Randy said happily to HHH.

The three men stared at the helpless and naked Seth and Dean. Seth tried to look up at the ceiling trying to think of what they could do. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he had to stare at their lustful eyes. It would be too much. Dean just glared at all three of them with a pent up rage. He was ready to attack. If one of them would just unbind is arms he could attack them. He was prepared to go down but he wanted to fuck at least one of them up as well. Dean thought he could bite one of their noses off. He liked to bite and he wanted to tear some flesh up if that was his only defense.

"WOW! They sure are pretty!" Batista joked mockingly.

"Which one should we do first? I think I want a piece of both of them." Randy said as he leered at the shivering men.

"I do to, they both are Fucking Hot!" Batista said.

"You boys can do whatever you want to them, just so you know though, Roman is all mine!" HHH said.

"We know Boss, we just want to watch, with his boy's mouths around our dicks!" Randy said giving Batista a high-five.

HHH walked over a furious looking Roman. HHH sat down next to Roman. "It's nothing personal Roman, you must know as a leader, I have to keep my men happy."

"Hunter Please! It's not too late to stop this!" Roman pleaded. He was prepared to do whatever it took to save his boys, even beg!

"My men want revenge! It's not that simple!"

"Then take it from me and let them go!" Roman offered.

HHH smiled. "So heroic!" HHH, Randy, and Batista all laughed. "I don't think you fully understand Roman. I want revenge as well and you are my prize!" HHH leaned in and went to lick Roman's ear but Roman pulled away. HHH just snickered. "Enjoy the show!" HHH whispered before standing up and walking over to Randy and Seth.

"OK boys, who do want to start with first?"

 **Cliffhanger, don't you just love these? I am thinking 2 more chapters but we will see what I come with! Are you ready?** HHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Seth**

 ***Graphic rape and abuse so everyone has been advised.**

"I think we should start with the skunk one!" Randy joked referring to Seth's blonde patch of hair. "The curly haired one will get all riled up and will be spitting mad by the time we get to him."

"Will you have enough energy to even deal with that type of aggression after Seth?" HHH asked and Randy looked insulted.

"Of course Hunter! I can handle that white trash bitch which is why I want him all fired up!"

HHH patted Randy shoulder to calm him down.

"Well now that is settled!" Batista walked over to Seth and began unfastening the belt.

Seth finally lowered his arms and he felt an instant relief in his aching shoulders but now he watched as the pack of hyenas surrounded him. Seth paled instantly. They looked hungry and mean, the combination wasn't a good thing for him. Seth began moving to get away from the men that were now stalking him. He could see Randy's serious face, fully focused on his target, him. HHH and Batista were both smirking.

Just then the three men moved to the side. Seth didn't know what was happening but he knew they were up to something. HHH raised his arms up in front of Randy and Batista and they backed up clearing a clear path for Seth to make a getaway. Seth was thoroughly confused and looked to Roman. Roman felt clueless as well but nodded his head letting Seth know that it was OK to try and escape. If at least one of his boys could be spared, well he didn't like it that one would still be hurt but maybe they could get away to.

Seth looked down the hall and it was so dark and black that no one could see anything, but that was the only escape route possible. So as fast as Seth could he took off for the blackened hallway. When Roman didn't see the men chase after Seth he knew it had to be a trap.

"Seth Stop!' Roman yelled out but all he heard was a loud thud and a clumping sound falling to the ground.

HHH, Randy, and Batista all broke into laughter. "And he is supposed to be the smart one!" HHH joked as they made their way into the dark hallway, which a heavy wooden door was blocking the exit out of the basement of the arena.

Seth had ran right into the hard wooden door at a dead run. He felt dazed as he heard the laughing approaching him. He felt something that felt like a stick close by and he wrapped his fingers around the smooth wood and brought it close to him. It was dark but he could see the white shirt Randy was wearing coming closer to him.

"What happened retarded? Didn't you see the door right in front of your face?" Batista joked. "He is not very bright is he? Just running into doors!" They all laughed.

It was hard to concentrate but Seth got up and crouched into a runner's position. He waited until they were close before he sprinted off at them waving the stick around like a madman. All he heard was grunts and screams of pain as he hit whatever was in his way as he ran back toward Dean and Roman. Seth wasted no time running over to Roman and looking at the knots.

"Fuck!" Seth breathed as he saw just how thick the rope was and the knots were tight. Dean was his best bet. He quickly ran over to Dean and began unfastening the belt to get Dean down.

"Hurry Seth, they are coming!" Dean panted wildly.

Seth knew he wouldn't be able to get Dean free in time so he turned around, grabbing the stick off the ground prepared to fight. He barely turned around before he felt a hard, muscular body spearing into him. Seth screamed as he fell to the ground, hitting the concrete hard. He didn't have time to recover before he felt his body being turned over roughly. He felt a body on top straddling him. Someone grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled the upper half of his body painfully up. He could feel his spine bending unnaturally and it felt like someone was trying to rip his hair out of his head. Seth whimpered.

"Think you're fucking funny, huh? Well you failed asshole!" Randy whispered angrily into Seth's ear as he leaned into him.

"You know something Seth, we were going to be lenient on you, actually use lube…" HHH was angry, He looked into Seth's scared eyes. Seth could see red marks on HHH"s face from when Seth had swung aimlessly, just happy to hit targets. It looked like that was going to bite him in the ass now, literally.

"I...I'm sorry!" Seth stuttered hoping to hopefully to lessen his punishment though he knew that was highly unlikely.

"It's too late for that shit, Bitch!" Batista growled looking at Seth before standing up, unzipping his pants.

Seth had seen a long red mark on Batista's neck and arm. He had struck Batista a couple of times also, he didn't even had to see Randy to know that he had hit Randy as well. Randy was pulling painfully hard on his hair and he whimpered.

Batista pulled out his thick cock and stroked it a few times. It was limp probably from the stinging pain of the stick hitting him.

"You better listen to me Bitch! You are going to take that cock in your mouth and if you so much as nip it the wrong way, I'll use Roman as a carving board and I'll cut Dean's dick off." Randy growled harshly. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes!" Seth stuttered. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a flashing shine of metal. He could feel a sharp edge rubbing against his cheek and he gulped. He closed his eyes hoping that they wouldn't cut him up out of anger after he attacked them with the stick. But even if they spared him the cutting blade, there was no getting away from them raping him. They were going to rip him up and he was terrified. He had never had dry sex before though he had heard it was the most awful pain ever.

"Quit your whining Bitch and take it like a man!" Randy growled as he let go of Seth's hair. He scooted down and climbed between Seth's legs. Randy grabbed Seth's hips and pulled Seth up onto all fours.

Batista chuckled. "He looks like a Bitch now on all fours!"

"Oh, he is definitely going to be my Bitch!"

Seth could feel Randy spreading his butt cheeks apart. "AWWWW! Look guys, he has such a cute little asshole." Randy commented as he rubbed this thumb over the sensitive puckered hole. Seth gasped scared to death. He didn't want to go through the pain of being dry fucked. He would rather them knock his ass out and then they could do whatever they wanted to him. "I don't think Roman fucks you enough! What a damn shame!"

"Roman, why aren't you working your boy's ass out more? It's so tight!" HHH yelled over to a dazed Roman. He had tried to block out what was going on. He didn't want to see Seth or Dean being raped. He knew it would haunt him forever. He had promised to always look out for them and now all he could do was stare helplessly as Randy was staring at Seth's ass as if he just found a precious stone.

"Hunter, Please!" Roman begged again. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'll do whatever, just don't hurt him." Roman gazed at his sweet caring Seth. Always the peacemaker with a plan. He was always there for them when they needed him most. Now he looked scared to death. His brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears. It was breaking his heart.

"I am going to do what I want to you Roman! Right now, it's about my boys and what they need and they need to shove their cock up your little boy's ass!" HHH looked over at Randy. "Are you going to keep admiring his ass or you going to fuck it?" HHH asked irritably.

Batista grabbed Seth's head and presses his cock up against Seth's lips. "Open Wide!" Batista commanded. Seth slowly opened his mouth and Batista shove his cock deep into Seth's throat. Seth gagged at the invading cock. "Come on Bitch Boy, suck it don't gag on it!" Batista laughed.

Seth relaxed his throat so that he wouldn't choke. Batista had a pretty big cock. Seth could feel his mouth stretching to its max limit. Seth grunted as Batista shoved the entire length into Seth's mouth.

"SUCK IT BITCH!" Batista ordered and HHH smiled.

HHH leaned down to Seth. "You look like such a cum slut with your mouth so full of cock!" HHH joked.

Seth sucked on Batista's huge cock the best he could with his small mouth so full of it. His tongue swirled around the length and Batista moaned. He pulled out a bit so that Seth could have more use of his tongue. "That's it boy, suck that cock!" Batista moaned out. Seth could see Batista's heavy balls hanging down. Batista noticed Seth looking at his balls. "Want some of those too little boy?" Batista joked as he pulled out. He picked up his long cock and ordered Seth to suck his balls. Seth took Batista's heavy ball sac in his mouth and began massaging them with his tongue. "I think he likes sucking cock guys!" Batista joked and the men laughed at Seth whose mouth was full of balls and his cheeks were cherry red from humiliation.

Randy laughed as he pulled down his pants. "I can't wait to shove my cock up his tight ass!" Randy pumped his hardening cock a few times. Seeing his buddy getting his dick sucked had really turned him on. He lined his swelling cock head up against Seth's little puckered asshole. With one forceful and quick thrust, Randy tore through Seth's body violently.

Seth screamed out in pain, his mouth once again was full of cock so he his scream was muffled. Tears welled up in Seth's eyes and spilled over, running down his cheek. The pain was a sharp, burning sensation that he felt throughout his whole body. The pain was so blinding he almost passed out. He felt as if someone shoved red hot pokers up his ass! He could feel his body ripping apart.

Randy just laughed at Seth's pain as he began to pound into Seth's sweet ass. Drilling his hot, tight passage, opening him up further for Randy's assault. Seth's cries egged Randy on. Batista realizing Seth wasn't able to suck anymore decided to mouth fuck him instead. Batista pounded into Seth's warm, wet mouth forcefully watching the tears roll down Seth's cheeks.

"OH FUCK!" Randy grunted. "This baby is tight!"

"Roman, you are not fucking your boys enough!" HHH said looking over at Roman who was trying not to watch. His jaw was clenched in anger. HHH walked over to Roman and grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing him to watch. He stared in horror as his Baby Boy was being viciously mouth fucked by Batista and ass drilled by Randy. The slapping of Randy's hard thrust with skin on skin echoed in the basement. Roman could see Seth crying and it broke his heart. Batista and Randy were violently using his lover, laughing at his pain. Randy smacked Seth on the ass hard, the sound echoed through the small, concrete basement.

Roman growled angrily. His smoky gray eyes looked Hunter right in the face and without flinching Roman made sure to let HHH know that he had fucked up. "You think you won, Nah! You have just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Roman's steely voice was dead serious. Hunter actually felt a chill travel up his spine.

HHH just smirked, squashing the uneasy feeling he got from Roman. Samoans were notoriously known for being loyal, loyal to their families and loyal to the ones they loved. But Hunter wasn't worried, he had Roman right where he wanted him, well…almost, as soon as he was tearing The Big Samoans ass up with his cock, then he will have Roman right where he wanted him.

Roman looked over to Dean who looked as if he had already escaped deep within himself. Dean had been traumatized as a child from his mother who was heavily on drugs and pimped herself out for money to buy drugs and an occasional meal for her young son. He brought strange men back to their apartment who more than often ignored Dean's existence entirely, but a few had taken advantage of an unhappy Dean that had left many scars til this day. Scars that Roman had worked hard to heal. Now Dean was gazing into the distance with no signs of acknowledgement by what was going on in front of him. He had often seen Dean stare right through someone without really seeing them Roman just hoped he could Dean back.

Roman heard Seth cry out! It was a cry that ripped his very soul out of his skin. Roman could see blood smear on Seth's ass. Randy had definitely ripped him open. Randy kept pounding into the younger man painfully rough. Randy's grunting was disgusting and made Roman want to throw up.

"I'm Cuming!" Randy announced as he grunted and moaned as his fluids filled Seth up, spilling out of Seth's poor abused hole, running down onto his balls. Randy rode out his orgasm until he was left panting heavy and hard. He pulled out and groaned. "Fucking gross! You got all your fucking blood and shit on my cock." Randy said unhappily.

Batista pulled Seth's mouth off of his painfully hard cock. "Just have this little shit clean you up!" Batsita walked behind the crying Seth.

"Good fucking idea!" Randy said happily as he walked in front of Seth and grabbed a larger patch of his two toned hair. "Clean up your mess Slut!" Randy pressed his much smaller cock towards Seth's closed lips. Seth was disgusted. Randy noticed that Seth wasn't opening up for him so he yanked hard on Seth's hair and Seth whimpered. Seth opened his mouth and Randy shoved his dirty cock into Seth's mouth. Seth started gagging on the shit and bloody tasting cock. "SHUT UP and clean Bitch!" Randy commanded.

Batista lined his purplish, swollen cock head up to Seth's bloody entrance and rammed his cock in as hard as he could. "OH FUCK!" Batista moaned out happily enjoying Seth's painful cries. Fucking Seth's sweet little mouth was hot but it didn't feel near enough as good as drilling into his little ass! "Damn he's fucking good!" Batista panted out as he thrusted into Seth hard.

"Yeah, he is nice and tight!" Randy watched as Seth sloppily sucked on his cock. Each thrust slid Randy's cock more and more into Seth's hot mouth. "I'm getting hard again!" Randy moaned out.

"You boys still have a fresh piece of ass waiting on you, don't spill all your loads into just one." HHH reminded Randy and Batista. He enjoyed seeing his boys having so much fun.

Batista focused on the sweet tightening in his balls. He was close. He could feel it. The younger man's ass was just so tight and squeezing his thick cock just right. He pounded in harder and faster watching Seth's little hole swallow him whole. Batista grunted loudly and with a few more punishing thrust he yelled out his orgasms, filling Seth once again full of cum. "FUCK!" Batista grunted out riding out his climax. Batista stayed inside of Seth enjoying the hot warmth as Randy's cock was getting cleaned up.

Suddenly, the disgusting smells and gross taste was too much for Seth. He had tried to control the overwhelming nausea but it now took over. Randy saw Seth turn green and he quickly took his dick away just in time as Seth began throwing up violently on the ground.

Batista laughed as he pulled his cock finally out of Seth. "He thinks you're disgusting Randy!"

Randy stared at the sick Seth in rage. He waited for Seth to be finished throwing up before Randy angrily grabbed the back of Seth's neck and forced his face into his nasty sickness. HHH and Batista laughed as Seth sputtered in the vomit. As soon as Randy released his grip on Seth, Seth whipped his body away from the mess, now gagging from his face being buried in it.

"Your boy is so gross Roman!" Hunter laughed. Roman just glared at Hunter angrily. He couldn't look at Seth. He would break and he needed to stay strong for his boys. He needed to survive and stay strong, they were going to need him after this was all done and they were left broken and traumatized, they would need him to build them back up.

Hunter threw Randy and Batista some clean towels to clean up with. "Take a break boys, you've earned it!"

Hunter threw Seth his own clothing to clean up with laughing as Seth quickly wiped the vomit off of his face and neck. His whole body. He knew he was bleeding from his asshole. He had felt every tear of his sensitive flesh. Once Seth had cleaned off what he could he crawled to a corner and pulled his body into the fetal position. He finally felt his mind breaking from reality. He laid huddled, shaking visibly.

"What a pussy!" Batista joked.

"Oh well! One down one more to go!" Randy smiled at Dean who just stood there completely zoned out from his surroundings.

HHH walked over to a shivering Dean. His whole body was covered in goosebumps. "Time's up for you girly boy!" HHH whispered n Dean's ear.

 **So, what did you guys think? Was it rough and dark enough for you or so-so? Poor sweet Seth! They really used and abused our sweet architect. I wonder what does Evolution still have in store for Dean and Roman? Reviews please so I know what my readers are thinking would be happily appreciated. Thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean**

 ***WARNING, this is not for the faint in heart. There is graphic rape scenes and bad language. This chapter has been revised from the original. If you are not into rape fantasies DO NOT READ! I do not own any WWE characters.**

"OK! I'm done resting, time to fuck that little shit now!" Randy said jumping up from the couch pointing at Dean who was still hanging from the pipe. He sat his bottled water down, ready to shut that Motherfucker up once and for all.

"Hell Yeah! The little curly haired one, I get him first!" Batista said eagerly looking Dean's shaking body up and down like a piece of meat.

"Oh Fuck No! That Bitch is mine!" Randy said turning on Batista angrily.

"Wait the fuck up, Hunter, he fucked my first choice first because his prick can't wait a fucking moment!" Batista said turning to Hunter really tired of Randy's childish shit! That was one of the reasons they kicked his ass out of Evolution the first time.

"Randall, Dave does have a point. You knew he wanted Seth first."

"Hunter this is fucking different, that piece of shit had been running his mouth off for over a year but Dave wouldn't know that since his ass has been gone Mr. Movie Star!" Randy said dramatically.

"This is fucking Bullshit!" Batista said angrily.

"I get the big Mouth first end of story!" Randy wasn't giving this up, he wanted to make Dean pay in the worst way possible.

"BOYS!" HHH said getting their attention. "Dave, you haven't been around so you haven't really been graced with Mr. Ambrose's mouth which likes to spew trash he can never back up but I will offer a deal. Let Randy have him and after I have Roman you can have him next."

Batista sighed angrily as he looked over at Roman. He was extremely beautiful more beautiful than most woman. His gorgeous skin tone, long, silky hair, and sexy face; suddenly that sounded like the better deal. Seth was pretty but Roman was model gorgeous. He bet that Roman's ass was tighter than his little boyfriends also. Dave's dick came to life of the prospect of shoving into the Samoan hard and fast, yanking on his long, black hair. Hunter touched Dave's shoulder to get his attention.

"How does that sound to you Dave?" Dave nodded his approval licking his lips hungrily.

"Randy, does this work for you?"

Randy looked over at the hanging Dean and nodded. "Fuck Yeah that works for me! Anything to make that Bitch eat his words!"

"Great than it's settled and Dave you can always have Seth as much as you like."

Batista looked over at the cowering two-toned man and licked his lips. "Randy, save some for me OK!"

"No promises!" Randy said eerily as he walked over to Dean who was hanging from the old, rusty pipe. Randy could see the hate and anger in the man's eyes and that just made him smile wide. Randy grabbed Dean's chin forcefully. The pressure was so intense that Dean felt as if Randy was going to break his jaw. He grunted painfully but still shot daggers at Randy. "So Ambrose, have any more trash you want to talk?" Randy put his hand behind his ear mockingly. "No!"

HHH and Batista laughed as Randy stood in front of Dean and spit in his face, Randy ignored his accomplices laughing, his full attention was on Dean. "You stupid bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? All those times you ran your mouth off at me, a third generation wrestler, a former world champion and who are you? Nothing but a white trash whore's brat. I should go and find that slut give her some money and fuck the hell out of her and send you a video tape."

More laughing in the background from HHH and Dave. Batista had to admit this was actually interesting to watch, he knew that Randy had a real mean streak. This was actually turning him on and he saw the trembling Seth in the corner. "Hey pretty boy, come here now!" Batista looked straight at Seth who barely acknowledged him. "Pretty boy! Come here now!" Still no response so Dave angrily got up and walked over to Seth who was curled up on the ground. Batista grabbed Seth's hair pulling him to his feet, half dragging his ass over to the couch. Dave sat down, grabbed a rag and wiped some of the vomit off of Seth's face before forcing the smaller man on this knees on the couch. He forcefully pushed Seth's face down making the younger man take his cock into his mouth. Dave moaned immediately as he felt Seth warm lips wrap around his cock. He held the back of Seth's neck as Seth sucked on the older man's cock as Batista turned his attention back to Randy and Dean.

"But I guess you wouldn't care since you disowned your mom a long time ago." Randy continued on. "What's wrong Dean? You usually won't shut the fuck up now, nothing!" Randy laughed as Dean looked straight at him glaringly.

"FUCK YOU!" Dean mumbled. He was shaking and scared but that didn't cure his rebellious streak. Randy just smiled before landing a hard right punch straight to Dean's mid-section. Dean grunted in pain. His knees buckled and he dangled painfully. He was coughing and choking trying to breath.

Randy grabbed a hand full of Dean's curly hair pulling his head up to look at him. "What to add anything to that?" Randy laughed. "Maybe I will make a video of all of us gang banging her baby boy but we know she never gave a fuck about you so no point doing that!" HHH snickered over in the corner.

"Hey Roman, how do you put up with this tool anyway?" HHH smirked but Roman didn't show any emotion. He knew it wouldn't do no good. He tried to beg for mercy but it was clear that they were only out for blood. Roman wasn't as stupid as HHH thought, he knew he was using his boys to break him but he couldn't let that happen.

Randy chuckled. "We all know that Roman only loves Seth, that's why! Seth has a soft heart for stray animals and nothing is more pathetic and sad then a kicked puppy. You're just a charity case to Roman so that he can keep happily banging Seth. He just puts up with you." Randy knew he struck a nerve then.

Dean's eyes blazed angrily. "Go to Hell! I don't fucking care if they only put up with me." Dean's sad broken voice struck a nerve in Roman and he just couldn't let Dean think that. He had given so much love and affection to Dean, he was always careful with him since he knew he was a broken soul. Seth was the same, he gave Dean lots of love and affection, in fact, Roman loved it when Dean felt brave enough to challenge him. He enjoyed seeing Dean's fighting spirit just for these sick fucks to try and destroy him made Roman so angry,

"Hey Stupid Asshole!" Roman belted angrily. "Randy, weren't these the two that threw your crazy ass out of Evolution? Maybe it's you that everyone just tolerates because your so entitled coming from wrestling royalty but I love Dean. He isn't no charity case! I love him just as much as Seth. So they may fucking tolerate you but I would never toss Dean out no matter how much he tests me or how obnoxious he gets, I love him and I love Seth and just so you know, payback will be a major fucking bitch to all three of you sorry motherfuckers!" Roman spat out. He probably should have kept his mouth shut but seeing that Dean was believing that garbage broke Roman.

Roman glared over at Batista who was happily forcing his cock deep into Seth's throat. Roman could hear him gagging from the rough treatment and it hurt his heart. Seth was such a loving and caring soul. To see both of his boys being abused made his blood boil. But all he could do was wait for his moment.

Randy glared at Roman before turning his attention back to Dean. Randy's eyes looked almost crazed. "I wonder just how much he is still going to love you when I break your ass apart." He was nicknamed the viper for a reason, he was cold and calculating. When pushed he made an angry looking snake face that was fearsome. He twisted Dean's neck to the side before he bit down on Dean's tender neck harshly causing Dean to cry out. Dean could feel his painful marking. Dean could literally feel Randy's teeth break skin and his whole body trembled in pain until Randy was finally ready to release him. There was blood on his lips from the open wound now on Dean's neck.

Randy unbuckled the belt ready to teach Dean a lesson but as soon as Dean's arms came down, Dean took a swing at Randy connecting with his jaw. Dean barely felt the pain rush up his hand as he landed another blow. Randy was unprepared for Dean to fight back and Dean landed on Randy as he threw another blow.

Since Batista's dick was in Seth's mouth HHH ran over grabbing the smaller man and twisted his arm around his back painfully bringing Dean up and onto his knees. HHH thought about breaking his arm for a moment but he figured he would let Randy deal out the punishment. HHH kept Dean on his knees with his arm twisted as Randy got to his feet checking on his bloody face. "Fucking Asshole!" Randy shouted as he wiped the blood away with his discarded shirt.

"Don't move or I'll break your arm." HHH warned Dean. Randy stalked over to Dean angrily and landed a powerful blow straight to Dean's face. Dean's head dropped down but HHH was quick to pull it back up in time to land a second blow, this time to Dean's nose.

Roman watched helplessly, unable to help his lover as Randy was preparing to do as much damage to Dean as possible. Batista grunted loudly as he finally came in Seth's mouth. Seth tried to swallow but it came out so fast that it was choking him instead. Batista had no remorse as he kept thrusting his pleasure deep inside the Seth's mouth hearing him gag.

Dean heard a crack and knew his nose was broken. HHH let go of his arm and Dean dropped to the ground in a bloody mess. His whole body hurt. He felt as Randy turned him over on his stomach. Dean tried to start squirming. He tried moving around as Randy got on his back legs pinning them down. HHH walked over and knelt down so he could hold Dean's arms down since Batista was in the afterglow of his mind blowing orgasm. He made Seth lay his head on his lap as he stroked Seth's hair. Seth's eyes were closed because he couldn't bear seeing Randy and HHH holding Dean down. It was all too much. He hid deep within himself trying to block out as much as he was feeling at the moment.

"I told you this asshole was going to be a hand full." HHH joked as Randy stroked his hard, thick cock a few times. He spits on his hand and rubbed a little on the tip. He wanted Dean to be in a lot of pain but he did need some lube to help open the smaller man up. Dean knew tried to brace himself for the pain.

Randy spread Dean's plump ass cheeks a part, admiring just how perfectly shaped Dean's ass was. He positioned the tip at Dean's entrance and with one swift push, he enters Dean's tight hole tearing him painfully. Dean screams out in pain as Randy grabs his face. "What's wrong lover, not gentle enough for you?" Randy chuckles as he buries his cock deep within Dean. The burning, tearing pain rips his body a part. He couldn't hold back the sobs as Randy starts slamming into Dean's tight body with so much force, it rocks his entire body. Randy laughs as Dean begs for him to stop.

HHH watches silently as Randy rides Dean's ass wild and hard. Randy grunts in pleasure with each thrust. "Fuck he is so tight! I told you Roman likes to fuck Seth more." HHH laughs. He could feel is own cock hardening painfully in his pants. "Randy, get him up on all fours." HHH orders and Randy smiles. "Sure boss!" Randy pulls out long enough to pull Dean's ass up in the air before once again entering him roughly. Blood was smeared all over Dean's ass. Randy dug his nails deep into Dean's small waist and pounded into Dean's torn hole grunting and snorting like a wild beast. HHH stood and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hard cock out and pushed it to Dean's swollen lips. Dean whimpered when HHH forced his hard cock into his warm mouth. "Suck my cock Bitch!" HHH orders to a disoriented Dean and he starts sucking on the massive cock. His tongue swirling around the tip lazily. He had lost the will to fight. He had no choice but to go with what was happening. He couldn't stop it and he just wanted to avoid any more punishment if possible.

HHH was irritated with his slow sucking motions and he began fucking Dean's mouth moaning with each thrust. Dean could feel HHH's cock at the back of his throat. He was a little better at deep throating so he didn't gag as much as Seth.

Randy moaned loudly as he came inside of Dean's body, riding out his pleasure enjoying the feel of Dean's tight body around his cock. Randy pulled out of Dean and fell out to the side. "Fuck Baby that was fucking great!" Randy laughed as he panted hard.

"Fuck Randy, I always have to get your sloppy seconds!" Batista complained as he got behind Dean and positioned his cock at Dean's entrance and quickly slammed his cock in. Dean whimpered and closed his eyes as HHH continued fucking his mouth. "Damn he is tight!" Batista said happily fucking Dean. It didn't take Batista long before he himself screamed out as he came inside of Dean.

HHH had been holding back but watching Dave's face when he came sent HHH over the edge filling Dean's mouth full of his juices. They all panted hard getting their breaths as they looked at Dean's bloody body on the floor and Seth curled in a fetal position on the couch.

"Damn we are going to have to rest up for The Big Man!" Randy said happily, feeling much better after his release.

"Yeah but remember our agreement." Batista pointed out.

"I remember; it was worth it!" Randy smiled as Dean laid on the cold hard ground crying and groaning in pain. "He finally shut the hell up and fuck he was nice and tight."

 ***Please feel free to leave a review. I did think beforehand to put a warning so please, constructive criticisms if you do not like the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roman**

 ***Warning, this chapter contains rape and brutality. If you are not into this don't proceed.**

Roman tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was light-headed and his stomach felt queasy. All he wanted was just for this nightmare to already be over with. The images burned into his brain from this hellish night were never going to be erased from his memory. Seth and Dean's cries of pain, the brutality, the humiliation, he would never forget any of it.

Now his boys were laying in a corner curled into little balls, shivering, dirty, abused, all to break Roman and he had to admit, it worked. He felt utterly and completely defeated. His boys meant everything to him, they were his world. A flashback to a happier time caused a faint smile upon his lips.

They had just finished a show in Dallas and were now traveling to Houston. They had stopped to get slushies on Dean's persistent insistence. He was trying to take a little nap in the back and of course Dean and Seth started arguing about what radio station to listen to. He had finally had enough and growled at them to stop. They bickered so much sometimes. As soon as an eye peeked open when he heard total silence which meant they were up to something, he saw Seth and Dean smiling at each other mischievously and nodding, Roman knew he was in for it. Before he had a chance to even move a finger, Dean and Seth turned back and poured their slushies all over him.

Roman screamed out in shock at the icy coldness of the fruity drinks. He was not happy about their prank but when he saw them laughing and smiling, they were so beautiful that he had no choice but to join in and he laughed his ass off. Of course since Roman was now a sticky mess, they had to stop for the night since there was no way Roman was continuing on covered in a blue and red fruity mess. Seth and Dean made it up to Roman that night by licking and sucking every inch of him clean. He could still hear them talking excitedly about how berry delicious he tasted as they joked. He came so much that night he swore that by daylight, there was nothing left of him to give to their greedy little mouths.

That was how he wanted to see his boys, happy, laughing and smiling because he loved them both with everything that he had. If they had a fighting chance at least, maybe it could all had been different but HHH must have known that which was why the coward resorted to drugging them all. That was what made him angry because they weren't even given a chance to fight back. Even now, Roman watched with disgust as HHH made his way to him with a smug look. As if he did something powerful but Roman knew Evolution were cowards, they wouldn't actually fight like men. The spineless bastards were no match for them because The Shield were a cohesive unit whereas Evolution were just a bunch of selfish individuals with no real loyalties to one another.

"Well Roman, now we get down to our main event of the night." HHH's slimy smile made Roman's stomach lurch.

Roman just glared at HHH with revulsion but Roman wasn't about to give HHH the satisfaction of victory. HHH wanted Roman to fight, beg, anything to try and stop HHH from taking him but Roman was ready to get this over with. Staling only kept him away from his boys longer than he wanted. "Well let's go stud!" Roman smirked.

HHH was a little taken aback by the cold, black look in Roman's eyes. HHH was looking for a fight, one that Roman didn't seem interested in putting up which set off warning bells. "What game do you think you are playing Reigns because you won't win. I am going to break your asshole wide open!" And with that HHH punched Roman square in the nose. Roman's head flew back from the force and blood splattered out from his nose. Roman was momentarily stunned but he heard Dean and Seth crying out for HHH to stop.

Roman smiled. Randy and Dave would never be that loyal to HHH. They didn't care about HHH the way Dean and Seth cared about him, even now when he wasn't able to protect them, they still loved him and he loved them. What was being done to them right now couldn't change how they feel for each other.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" HHH growled before punching Roman once again in the jaw this time. The pain was blinding but Roman shook it off and laughed with a bloody smile. "Because you will never beat us, you may win tonight but we will always win the war!" Roman looked dead into HHH's blue eyes. "You can't even fight me like a man, you fight like a little bitch!"

It took a moment for Roman's words to sink in but he smiled. "I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to goad me into fighting you." HHH stood straight up and thought about it. "I'm game, let's play!" HHH turned to look at Randy "Untie him!"

Randy looked at Dave with confusion and then back to HHH. "Are you sure?" It pissed HHH off a little because it showed that his boys didn't think he could take Roman down in a one on one fight but HHH just smiled maliciously and waved Randy over.

Randy tentatively walked over to Roman and started untying the ropes. "Just so you know Roman, no matter what, I will have your ass!" It figures Roman thought but at least he could get in some hits.

Randy had barely finished untying the roped before Roman tackled HHH by surprise with an angry growl. Roman began punching HHH repeatedly in his face. Hit after hit pushed Roman further and further into his animalistic ways. Roman felt HHH grab his dick and squeeze painfully taking Roman by surprise so that HHH could land a blow to Roman's face. HHH rolled Roman over and he began landing punches to Roman's beautiful face. HHH got in 4 punches before Roman head butted HHH gaining back the momentum.

Dave and Randy stood there not sure what to do. HHH had wanted this so they felt that this as HHH's time to prove himself but it was easy to see that Roman was the better fighter. They watched as Roman stood up dragging HHH with him before Roman slammed HHH into the cement wall. HHH fell into a heap as Roman grabbed him once again and this time slammed HHH's head into the wall. Roman once again slammed HHH's head into the wall a second time causing the COO to fall to the floor in a bloody mess. Roman jumped on HHH with a growl, wrapped his hands around Hunter's neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. Roman wanted him dead for what he did to Seth and Dean. He didn't care so much for himself but he could hear their cries and screams echoing in his head and it drove him to want to get justice for Dean and Seth.

Randy and Dave heard HHH gasping for air and they knew it was time for them to intervene. They quickly ran over to the huge Samoan who had his hands wrapped firmly around their boss's neck and pulled him off of HHH. They began beating Roman right away to subdue him as HHH coughed and gagged trying to regain his breath.

Once HHH was breathing normally again, he quickly got up, wiped the blood away from his face with his shirt, and went over to his men pummeling Roman. "Take his clothes off Now!" HHH barked the order and his men went to work at stripping Roman of his shield gear.

Once completely naked, HHH unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. "Get me hard!" HHH ordered Dave who immediately took HHH's cock into his mouth. The sweet sensation of Dave's tongue massaging his cock sprang him to life. HHH withdrew his cock and fell down to a barely conscious Roman. His face was bloody and his body was covered in ugly bruises. HHH turned Roman over and they made him get onto his knees as if he was a dog. HHH positioned his hard cock at Roman's little puckered hole and with a triumphant cry, HHH barreled into Roman aggressively ripping and tearing his puckered hole. The intense pain Roman was not prepared for and he screamed out in agony. HHH wasted no time as he quickly began violently fucking Roman like a man possessed.

All the fight had left Roman as he felt his body being savagely violated. He felt a cock being forced into his mouth but his eyes were swollen shut so he had no idea who the cock belonged to. They used his body as a fuck toy. "DAMN HE'S FUCKING TIGHT!" HHH moaned as he thrust hungrily into Roman's body. HHH leaned over, grabbed a handful of silky black hair and yanked it back as hard as he could. HHH laughed as Roman screamed. "I hope I pull his fucking hair out of his head!" Randy and Dave laughed as Roman's body was arched painfully. "He won't look so fucking pretty then."

Roman didn't know how long it lasted, the pain was so consuming and he tried to not cry out but it was so intense that he couldn't help it. It became all a blur, cock after cock was shoved into his ass, he was so full of cum that it spilled down his legs. Cock after cock was shoved into his mouth as well, they would cum all over his face and laugh as they continued fucking him over and over. Finally, he collapsed in exhaustion, all covered in filth and bodily fluids from head to toe. He could hear clicks as if they were taking pictures of his cum covered body. Finally, when they weren't able to fuck him any longer, HHH grabbed a water bottle, turned him over, spread his legs wide as Randy and Dave held him down and shoved the plastic bottle in his ass stretching his body to an unnatural size. Roman cried out pain as HHH fucked him hard with the bottle. His blue eyes lit up as he raped Roman with the bottle laughing maniacally. He could hear Seth and Dean screaming angrily in the background, he couldn't feel the pressure from Randy and Dave holding him down any longer but he was in no shape to fight or run away. His boys crying his name was all that he heard as he blacked out into a blissful oblivion of nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

**The End**

 ***Warning, talk of suicide and mental illness.**

Roman screamed in pain, sitting up in his bed and scanned the room in terror. Everything look the same, basic wooden desk with a wooden chair, a white drawer across the room. The plain, gray walls still ugly since the first day he had arrived. Very little material goods, just the basics, the basics was all he needed these days. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his heart rate. The nightmares wouldn't go away, no matter how many drugs they fed him or how much therapy he sat through it didn't go away. That night that forever changed his world just wouldn't go away.

Roman heard a knock that broke his concentration, he looked up as Nancy with her little nurse's hat poked her head in. "Breakfast time Roman!" Nancy said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry!" he growled turning around so he didn't have to see her cheerful smile.

"Roman you know that if you don't come to breakfast then no outside time."

Roman's eyes flew open and he tossed the sheet off of his body. Outside time was his favorite time of the day. He wouldn't miss that for the world. "I don't even know why I go to breakfast; you give me so many damn pills I'm full before I get any eggs or bacon." Roman grumbled as he went over the drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt and white pants, all that is wardrobe consisted of.

"Hurry up, you have 5 minutes." Nancy said.

Roman nodded as he quickly dressed. He brushed his hair and teeth before making his way to the nurse's station so that he could take his pills for the day. He took the cup of pills and threw them back like a champ before taking a cup of water Nancy handed him to help wash them down.

Roman was then escorted to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. It was always bittersweet when he went to breakfast and dinner, he got to see Seth. Well what was left of Seth. Seth was sitting in a chair over by a window staring off into space. He was never the same after that night. He didn't talk, he had to be fed through a tube, he just sat there oblivious to the world. Roman tried repeatedly to reach him but all to no avail. Seth had shut down. Seth had shut down some due to that night but Roman knew the real reason Seth had shutdown, he was heartbroken. They both were heartbroken.

Roman fixed his plate, he wasn't really hungry but he put a little of everything on his plate so that the nurses and doctors would be happy. He had been there in the institution for one year now but it felt like a lifetime ago. He knew he was never leaving. He didn't want to leave. Roman looked over sadly at Seth but Seth just stared out the window in a daze.

Roman sighed as he sat down to eat his breakfast. It didn't take him long and his nurses escorted him outside to the courtyard. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Roman could hear the birds chirping the breeze was slightly blowing. The courtyard was a beautiful area for the patients with blooming flowers and benches. Roman took off for his favorite bench.

As soon as Roman walked over he saw him, he was laying on the soft grass wearing his signature black, leather jacket, jeans and a plain gray shirt. His shades hid his beautiful blue eyes and Roman watched as the wind whipped at his curly auburn tendrils. "It's about time you made it!" Dean's raspy voice made Roman smile.

"Sorry, I had to be reminded why I get out of bed every day." Roman's voice was silky soft against Dean's ears as he dropped down and began crawling over Dean's smaller frame. Roman took the shades off tossing them aside so that he could see his beautiful blue eyes. "I missed you!" Roman's voice was husky with need.

"Careful Casanova, we're being watched." Dean said hungrily as he kissed Roman tenderly.

Roman looked over to his nurses who stared at him with concern. "When is he going to realize there is no one there?" Kenny said as he tried to look away from the gorgeous Samoan man who was laying on the ground as if he was cuddling with someone but there was nothing there.

"He hallucinates but it's the only thing that gets him moving." Nancy said as she stared at the former wrestler with sympathy.

"But there is no one there."

"I know, the doctor said as long as he is not hurting himself he is fine."

Kenny just shrugged as he looks back as Roman kisses thin air.

"I wish they wouldn't stare at us." Dean says as he moans into Roman's kiss.

"They're jealous." Roman says as he kisses Dean's nose.

Dean just laughs. "Whatever, they think you are crazy."

"You know I am not though." Dean cradles Roman's face between his hands. Roman's long soft hair falls in waves giving them a little privacy.

"I know Big Man!" Dean winks and kisses Roman's soft lips.

Roman enjoyed feeling Dean's body beneath his. These moments with Dean was all he had these days now that everyone and everything was gone. "I wish you would stay with me at night."

"You know I am busy at night. Which by the way, Randy was getting it good last night by at least 8 ugly big dudes, I don't really have to do much to make his life a living hell, being in prison is making his life suck even without my help. Now that Dave died in that airplane accident trying to flee persecution, I don't have to worry about him either."

"I don't want to talk about this Dean, I just want to be with you." Roman said huskily.

"I tried to talk to Seth again."

"Did you get through to him?" Roman wasn't very hopeful.

Dean shook his head sadly. "No, he is still mad at me and I am sure he is doing this to punish me."

"I'm still fucking mad at you." Roman said unhappily. He still remembered the day they went back to the motel and saw Dean's lifeless body sitting in the bathtub full of bloody water. Seth pulled Dean out and sobbed uncontrollably over his lifeless body as Roman tried to see if there was any chance to save him but he was already gone. Seth from that day on went from almost functioning to not functioning at all and he had been a shell of a man since.

"I don't blame you if you hate me Roman, I hate myself. If I knew this would have happened to Seth…"

Dean turned away, Dean couldn't lie, he would have still killed himself, maybe by not slitting his wrist but he would have found a way to get the job done. "I've always been disgusting and filthy but you and Seth made me feel perfect and they came in and tarnished what we had." Dean's eyes teared up. "They broke us!"

Roman didn't have the heart to tell Dean that he broke them fully but Dean was always holding on by a thread anyway and HHH, Randy, and Dave knew that Dean would be the first to crack. "Hey, we still have each other." Roman said softly to Dean. He leaned down and kissed Dean softly.

"I'm going to try and talk to Seth again."

"Stay the night with him."

"I can't Roman."

Roman sighed. "Because of your work?"

"HHH is so close to joining me in limbo. He had the gun to his head last night, I hope to push him over the edge soon. Stephanie left with the girls and said that no sex fiend would ever be around her daughters. He will never see his girls again. His daughters were the only people HHH loved and now they are gone, he is all alone!" It was some revenge that Dean could find some joy in but Roman felt none. The moment he held Dean's lifeless body to his he had known that he didn't care about life or revenge anymore. "I'm going to get Seth back to you Roman, so maybe you two can be happy together."

"We wanted you to but you took that from us." Roman couldn't help the hurt and the anger.

Dean ignored the pain he saw in Roman's eyes. "I got something for Seth, I think he will really love it!"

"Roman! It's activity time we have to go." Roman sighed as he heard the nurse. He didn't want to leave Dean.

Dean just pecked Roman on the lips. "I will be here tomorrow."

"Dean please, leave HHH alone, I don't want that Fucker getting to you and if he is in limbo as well…"

Dean placed a finger over Roman's lips. "Then I will be staying with you at nights." Dean winked.

"What about Randy?"

"Well Randy being labeled as a rapist and sex offender has him very unpopular in prison, he is constantly getting his ass beat and gang banged so I won't worry about him for at least 10 years."

Roman planted one more kiss on Dean's soft lips before reluctantly having to get up. He hated activity time. "You better be here tomorrow." Roman said as Dean got up as well brushing the imaginary grass off of his clothing.

"I will Roman I love you!" That declaration of love melted Roman's heart and he nodded.

"I love you to Dean!" Dean kissed Roman on the cheek before picking up a small white bag and then he headed off to the other side of the courtyard where Seth would be. Since Seth was in a different ward, Seth wasn't with Roman most of the time.

Dean found Seth sitting on a bench all by himself staring up at the clouds. It broke Dean's heart that he was the main cause for Seth's complete breakdown. He fell to his knees in front of Seth sadly. "Hey Seth!" Seth didn't glance his way.

"Roman misses you, I wish you would talk to him." Dean was hoping for some type of response but nothing, no recognition at all. "Seth I am so sorry; I should have never given up the way I did. If I knew how much it would have hurt, you I wouldn't have left."

Dean looked down at the grass. He took the small stuffed, yorkie out of the bag. "I got you a present, I know how you always wanted a little dog so I got his for you just until you are well enough and you can go home with Roman, then you can get a real dog. I will make Roman let you have one but you have to come back Seth." Dean placed the soft dog in Seth's hands. There was no sign that Seth heard Dean at all but at least he didn't drop the yorkie.

"I have to go Seth. I love you!" Dean got up, leaned down and kissed Seth on the cheek before heading off.

A few minutes later Seth's nurse walked by. "WOW! That is a pretty stuff dog Seth, where did you get it?" The nurse tried to grab it just to look at it but Seth wouldn't let it go. His nurse raised her eyebrow and smiled. "So you like little dogs!" The nurse tried to grab it and pull it but Seth refused to let it go and she smiled. "It's nice to see you Seth!" The nurse was happy to finally see some progress in Seth. She walked away as Seth caresses the soft furry toy with his thumb and he hummed as the wind blew gently.

 ***Well that is the end everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed, I know it wasn't quite the end everyone was expecting but surprises are sometimes better. Please leave a review or pm me if you want to leave a little message. Thank you everyone for reading. I appreciate all of the responses. I have received.**


End file.
